


Like Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Hocus Pocus AU [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're such a dork," Frank says, and he can't help but giggle at the confused and worried look on Gerard's face. "It means you're a cute idiot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jokerindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerindisguise/gifts).



> Okay, I haven't written bandom in _so long_ , but I've recently been missing it so much, so I thought I'd try and work on one of my favourite series to write :) I'm hoping to have a proper sequel fic up soon :) But yeah, this is for my **Melody** :)

When Frank opens his eyes, he can't help but smile. There's stars dancing in front of his face - or, at least it _looks_ like stars. The sparkles dance and twirl, tickling his cheeks and filling his chest with butterflies. 

Frank let's out a tiny giggle, and rubs his cheek gently, before he turns to see a dark haired figure standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Gerard has a small, playful smile on his lips, and as he blows a kiss, Frank feels like the breath has been knocked from his lungs. 

It has, in fact.

Frank starts to cough, and suddenly the sparkles and stars fade, and Gerard runs forward as Frank sits up.

"Frank! I'm sorry! Shit, I'm sorry!" He grapples with Frank's bed sheets and tries to pat Frank's back, but Frank just smiles, laughing off his coughing fit and pulls Gerard down so that he has one leg on either side of the younger boy, straddling him gently.

"You're such a dork," Frank says, and he can't help but giggle at the confused and worried look on Gerard's face. "It means you're a cute idiot."

"Ah," Gerard says, and he reaches for the notebook he keeps in his back pocket, but Frank grabs his hands and tugs him down a little closer. "No, no notes." Frank says, and he leans up to press a small kiss against Gerard's lips.

Of course this is the point that Mikey decides to walk in and proceeds to make gagging sounds so loud that Frank groans and let's Gerard climb off (Frank really hates that Mikey has taken a good hold of modern day sarcasm).

"You ruin everything," Frank mutters, and he swings his legs out to bed. Mikey just sticks out his tongue before he leaves, and Frank can hear him thumping town the stairs to the kitchen, no doubt rushing to the coffee pot.

"Sorry," Gerard says meekly, and Frank looks up. The older boy looks a little sheepish, and even guilty, which Frank really hates.

"Gerard, how many times have we--"

"It was not very gentlemanly of me."

Frank just stares. It's too early in the morning for this shit, and he can't be fucked with Gerard's 18th century courting bullshit.

"Okay, okay," Frank says, but he's shaking his head as he makes his way to his wardrobe. He mutters to himself about manners and proper etiquette being stupid, he's a teenager, he should be able to get his rocks off with his boyfriend if--

"Frank?"

Frank looks up, and Gerard is standing there, hands twisting in front of him, the air around him looking murky and dense. His eyes are wide, and he doesn't look very good.

"Gee," Frank says, and he let's out a small sigh. "I'm fine," he says, and he quickly walks over to where Gerard is and strokes his hair behind his ears. "I'm not in a mood, honestly." He gives a sincere smile and Gerard blinks a few times before he nods, and the air suddenly lightens. It actually makes Frank feel a little more awake, if he's honest.

"Are you excited for school?" Gerard asks, reaching up to stroke Frank's cheek gently.

Frank scoffs, shaking his head. "Not likely."

Gerard almost pouts. "Mikey is much more enthusiastic."  
"Yeah, well Mikey hasn't had to go for almost two hundred years. Give it a month, he'll be begging to skip classes."

Gerard's eyes widen again. "He can't! You must--"

"I won't let him," Frank laughs (ignoring the voice in his head that's saying he'll be joining the kid). "What about you? Looking forward to starting your first real job?"

Gerard nods enthusiastically, and Frank can almost feel him glow. "I can't wait! So many books! I'm going to learn so much!"

Frank laughs, and he presses a little kiss to Gerard's cheek. "It's only a bookstore, dude. And remember, you're _selling_ the books -- you can't keep them all for yourself."

Gerard nods, but he's still glowing. Frank hopes he doesn't do that at the bookstore -- it was hard enough for Frank and Linda to contain the boy when they'd taken him in for a mini induction of the store, he'd almost exploded with excitement (and Frank was worried that might actually be possible).

"Okay!" Frank says, and he pushes Gerard away gently. "Unless you want to watch me shower, then I suggest you go get coffee before Mikes finishes it!"

Gerard looks both horrified and contemplative, but Frank laughs and waves him out of the room.


End file.
